My Friend Is Waiting
by Alyxzia
Summary: Can Monica help Bree on her own?


My Friend Is Waiting.  
  
By Wishful Wings  
  
Disclaimer: The poem at the end is not mine. I did not write it. I just really liked it so I used it.  
  
The sun beat down on the pair of angel's unseen to the human eye. The exquisite red head, alongside an older black lady, looked excitedly around herself as she sat with her supervisor on the roof of a shed. Below them a riding lesson was in progress. Half a dozen young children mounted on small ponies circled the instructor standing in the middle.  
  
"Tess, it's so hot here. Where are we?" Monica asked putting on a wide brimmed hat to cover her fair complexion from the sun. Even angels had to protect themselves form sunburn.  
  
"Angel Girl", Tess replied patiently, "this is summer in Australia".  
  
"Australia? Really? I've never been here before". Monica exclaimed excitedly. "Why were we chosen to travel this far?"  
  
"We weren't chosen". Tess paused. "You were".  
  
"Me? Alone?" Monica asked confused. "Why? What about you?"  
  
"I'm here to supervise only. The Father has been very pleased with your work. He thought you might like the challenge. Are you up to it?"  
  
"Yes, but, do you think I can do it alone?" Monica asked hesitating.  
  
"I have all the faith in the world in you, but in the end I can't make that decision. That can only come form you". Tess told her charge. Love clearly evident in the voice.  
  
"Tess, please tell me about my assignment". Monica's voice dripped with enthusiasm for her job as one of God's angels.  
  
"Do you see that girl over there?"  
  
Monica looked to where Tess was pointing. A teenage girl with long dark hair leaned on the top rail of a paddock fence watching a horse intently. A sad expression on her face.  
  
"She looks so sad". Monica observed out loud.  
  
"She is Baby, she is". Tess sighed.  
  
"But why? What could have made one so young so sad?" Monica asked.  
  
"There was an accident here, a month ago. Her best friend died. Now she blames herself for her friend's death". Tess explained.  
  
"What kind of accident?" Monica asked. She had learned in her many years as an angel how people can be affected by their best friend's death.  
  
"The girls were trapped in a storm and they found some shelter in the cliffs on the edge of town. They tied their horses in safety and waited out the storm. But her friend was hurt and couldn't make it back so she went alone. By their time help had arrived, her best friend had died from exposure and shock". Tess's voice drifted off.  
  
"Oh no". Monica whispered.  
  
"She blames herself for not getting help sooner". Tess continued.  
  
"But she wasn't to have known, Tess". Monica said.  
  
"We know that, but she doesn't see it that way". Tess replied.  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Gabrielle, affectionately known as Bree".  
  
"That's a lovely name".  
  
"There's one more thing that you must know is that she's not a believer".  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Yep, your references look great. The job's yours. Now, I'm not going to kid you by saying it's not hard work because it is. There are 30 riding school horses and 7 ponies. Plus the 5 owned by boarders and the 8 adjisters". Jane told Monica. The tow women were seated in the small stable office.  
  
"What is the difference between boarders and adjisters?" Monica asked.  
  
"Boarders have stables and yards, while the adjisters have paddock kept horses". Jane explained.  
  
Monica smiled, then she felt another presence in the room. She turned and saw the girl Tess told her about standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hey Bree". Jane smiled at her. Bree acknowledged the greeting without a smile.  
  
"Bree, this is Monica, she's just started working here. Monica, this is Bree, one of my most talented riders. She lives in the unit that you're going to share. Bree owns 3 of the horses here".  
  
Bree flinched at the last comment.  
  
"I need someone to re-bandage TW's leg". Bree said softly.  
  
"That can be your first job. Bree will tell you what to do". Monica nodded and followed the teenager down the stable aisle to where a dappled grey Arabian was cross-tied outside a stall.  
  
"Hey man". Bree greeted her horse. TW whickered in response and nuzzled the girl's long hair.  
  
"Tell me what I must do". Monica said. Her Irish accent sounding strong.  
  
"Unwrap the bandage, cut off the cotton, redress the cut and re-wrap the elastic bandage over it". Bree told her.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, why…?" started Monica.  
  
"can't I do it myself?" Bree finished for her.  
  
"Well … yes"  
  
"I busted my ankle and it can't support me for long when I kneel down". Bree explained.  
  
"Oh". Monica began to remove the bandage from the horse's leg.  
  
"Just watch that it's done up tight. He's a pro at getting 'em off".  
  
"Sure. He's a beautiful horse". Monica was amazed at the gelding's manners. He stood rock still while she cleaned and re-wrapped his leg.  
  
"He's nice enough". Bree said flatly.  
  
"Are you kidding? He's beautiful. You two must have won lots of ribbons together". Monica's love for horses sparkled in her eyes.  
  
"A few. But he's out of the comps now. The scar flaws his legs, and I don't want to compete". Bree unclipped the crossties and led the horse into his stall. Brushing a wisp of hair off her face, Bree latched the stall door. "Thanks for doing his leg. I have work to do. My other horses need care". With that she walked off down the aisle. Monica looked after her.  
  
"Oh Father. I'm not sure whether I'm up to this assignment". Monica whispered. Immediately she felt the warmth of love from God filling her body, restoring her faith in her abilities as a caseworker and as an angel.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dawn came the following day when Monica met Jane in the stables. Bree, also already up was around somewhere.  
  
Monica read the list of horses she was to feed and was surprised to find TW's name, as well as Bree's other two horses, on her list. Without question she began feeding out the feeds.  
  
Bree looked down the aisle at her horses. There were stabled close to each other. Gypsy next to TW, with Deadly opposite them. All three had the heads hanging over their stall doors calling for their breakfasts. Still watching, Bree saw the new worker, Monica, enter each stall with a bucket of steaming feed. Her horses whickered and whinnied as their breakfasts were served tot hem.  
  
Her heart ached as the called out to Monica as she went to give them attention, just as she herself had done only a few months ago.  
  
'No. Gabrielle! Don't get too attached to them. What if something happens to one of them? What about Elise's death? What if the same thing happened to the horses? It will be your fault'. One side of her mind yelled at her.  
  
'But they're your babies. You've owned them since they were two years old. They need you and you need them'. The other side of her mind told her.  
  
"Stop it. Just stop it. Leave me alone". Bree murmured without realizing she was talking out loud.  
  
Monica walking past heard what she said and stopped before her.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked softly.  
  
Bree jerked as if coming to her senses.  
  
"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She said angrily.  
  
"You were saying 'stop it' and you aren't happy". Monica said gently.  
  
"I'm happy … just not right now". Bree told her tightly then walked off, again leaving Monica looking after her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bree stood beside Deadly out in one of the small back paddocks. The black mare was fully saddled, complete with martingale.  
  
Bree took a deep breath and closed her eyes, before mounting in one swift movement. Silently she sat in the saddle on her horse, not moving a muscle.  
  
Deadly seemed to sense her fear and stood quietly. This was the first time Bree had been on a horse since the accident.  
  
After a few minutes Bree asked Deadly to go forward. Slowly they lapped the paddock at a walk. Deadly tossed her head in annoyance at Bree's tight hold on the reins. Forcing herself to loosen the reins, Bree allowed Deadly to walk out. The horse snorted and calmly continued walking. After a few more turns around the paddock, Bree dismounted and led the horse back to the stables where she came across Monica who was cooling down two sweaty horses.  
  
"Have you been riding?" Monica's cheery voice drifted across the stable yard.  
  
"A little". Bree replied as she dumped her tack on a hay bale so she could release Deadly out into the paddock she shared with Gypsy and TW.  
  
"Have a nice day". Monica called after her.  
  
Bree paused. "Yeah you too". She told Monica in return. The smallest possible flicker of a smile playing on her lips.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
That evening Monica sat in the kitchen drinking coffee. She could hear crying through the wall. Monica knew it was Bree who she shared the small unit with. Unable to bear hearing the girl crying any longer Monica asked for permission to revel her true self. It was granted and she glowed momentarily in God's love.  
  
Slowly Monica pushed open the door to Bree's room. The girl sat sobbing on her bed. Clutched in her hands a piece of paper.  
  
"Bree, please talk to me". Monica softly said.  
  
Bree looked up with a tear-streaked face, more tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"It was my fault". Bree cried.  
  
Monica sat down beside her and pulled her into a warm embrace.  
  
"If only I'd gotten help sooner".  
  
At that, Monica turned Bree's chin towards her face.  
  
"It wasn't your fault". Monica told her.  
  
"Then why did she die then?" Bree near screamed through her tears.  
  
"No one knows the Father's plans". Monica said.  
  
"God doesn't exist. If he did then Elise would still be here and not waiting for me". Bree looked back at the sheet of paper in her hands.  
  
"Elise is waiting for you, but she want's you to be happy, Bree". Monica told the still sobbing girl.  
  
Bree looked up at her.  
  
"The Father gave you a talent. You got that the day you were born. He wants you to make the most of it".  
  
"A talent? For what?" Bree asked wiping her eyes.  
  
"You have a gift for horse riding. You mount a horse and immediately they want to perform. It's a very special gift". Monica said.  
  
"I don't know if I'll ever ride like I used to". Bree told her.  
  
"Of course you will. You just have to trust". Monica smiled.  
  
"Trust?"  
  
"In God". Monica replied passionately.  
  
"I'll try". Bree whispered.  
  
"He is very pleased to hear you say that". Monica said that.  
  
Bree looked puzzled. "How do you know all this stuff? About Elise?" She drifted off noticing the dramatic change happening.  
  
Monica no longer wore jeans and a shirt but a long flowing white dress. An orange glow emitted from her.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"I am an angel sent from God to tell you that he loves you very much, and so does Elise". Monica stood before Bree in all her glory.  
  
"Thanks Monica". Bree said with the first real sign of a smile. The first real smile in many months.  
  
With that, Monica vanished and Bree read the poem Elise wrote to her just before she died.  
  
Written with a pen  
  
Sealed with a kiss  
  
If you are my friend  
  
Please answer me this  
  
Are we friends of are we not?  
  
You told me once but I forgot,  
  
So tell me now and tell me true  
  
So I can say I'm here for you  
  
Of all the friends I've ever met  
  
You're the one I won't forget  
  
And if I die before you do  
  
I'll go to heaven  
  
And wait for you  
  
As the dove of peace flew through the night sky cooing pleasantly on its journey of triumph back to Heaven.  
  
The End. 


End file.
